Looking Past The Fire
by Demonbyrd15
Summary: Lovina wants to take her nonno's crown and become queen of her people the dragon hybrid, But in her blood is the DNA of a evil dragon that was supposed to be dead. The only way to get the crown is too find a good master to have her as his familiar to keep her in line.


_**Prologue**_

Fire and ice danced through the sky. Smeared across the horizon, smoke blanketed the sky. The air was stale and cold. All could be heard were the screams of humans. But that was not what the two winged creatures in the sky were worried about.

Two dragons were fighting for a city. The only way to win the city was to kill the other.

Those two dragons were named Romano and Veneziano.

Romano wanted to keep the people afraid. Fear gave him the fascinating treasures of mankind. Romano liked the treasures and wanted to keep getting them no matter what.

He was ill tempered and loved solitude. His body was covered with faded obsidian and silver. Acid green highlights curved down his back to his tail. Emerging though the darkness and the skeletal features of his head, olive green eyes glowed and spewed a haunted mist. Parts of his face looked like it was melted by acid. His narrow horns framed his face.

Veneziano loved the humans of the city. They were like his children; his pride and joy. He had no need for their treasure. Their happiness was enough. Always excited to see what the next day would bring, his eyes glimmered with joy. He would protect the humans of the city at all costs.

Veneziano was smaller than Romano. Enveloping his body, his scales looked like jagged glaciers. The white silence that glowed off his skin was decorated with patches of organized and ornate feathers.

Their special abilities were cancelled by the other. Romano's fire was counteracted by Veneziano's ice.

Without powers, the two opposites had to bite and claw at each other. Crimson mixed into the white feathers and dirtied the white dragon's scales while the blood blended into the black scales of the other.

For a moment, the world stood still as the two dragons hovered in the air. Romano shoved Veneziano down onto an old church. The black dragon bit down hard into the dragon's neck, digging through the scales and into the flesh. The blood dripped from his ivory fangs. The gaping wound, a dark red Canyon, oozed in the dry air. The crumpled ruins of the church Veneziano laid across stabbed into his back. It was painful, but the jagged pieces of stone could not break into his scales. The only blades strong enough to pierce a dragon's hide were dragon teeth or claws.

Veneziano knew he was not strong enough to fight Romano. If the battle kept going down this path, he would lose the lives of the humans he adored. The death of those humans would kill his already dying heart.

His human's city was laid in ruins. The flames of his enemy cackled and roared while the fire burned the humans and houses. Veneziano's tears were lost in the labyrinth of scales on his face. The coldness of the tears made his face feel numb.

Romano's dark glaring eyes widened in surprise. The usually weaker dragon pushed him off. Romano fell back into the air. Regaining his balance, his jagged wings propelled him back towards Veneziano.

Veneziano shot into the air and flew straight toward Romano. Surprised, Romano hovered for a moment too long. The white dragon dug his teeth into the arm of the wing, snapping the bone before ripping it off. As Romano fell, he roared out in pain and shot a ring of fire into the air.

Veneziano was stained red. The crimson spewed out onto his white scales. He was losing blood. Fast. He had used all the power he had left and all the power he didn't know he had to bite off his enemy's wing.

He managed to move. Veneziano dragged Romano, who was losing blood just as rapidly, to a cliff. He peered over the edge before he threw Romano over to his death.

Romano did his best to fight back. He pushed the weight of his body against Veneziano. He crawled and backed away from the cliff. Veneziano pushed his weight against Romano again to shove him over the cliff.

The white dragon's voice echoed down the cliff.

"I wish it could have ended in another way...

...Goodbye... fratello."

Roaring and refusing to die, Romano bit onto his brothers tail. Holding onto the tail with the last of his strength, he dragged Veneziano down with him. Veneziano's golden eyes widened. A small glimmering speck of white and red was the last thing that was seen before both of the dragons plunged down into a black death.

The humans cried over the death of their white protector. As they mourned, the people rebuild the city for many years. In the white dragon's honor, the humans named the city Veneziano.

AUTHOR'S NOTE~

Demonbyrd15: YAY FIRST THINGY OF THE STORY :D my bosom friend Sergeant Sarcasm is my co-writer so my story will be a million times better.

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR! BYE BYE~

P.S I DO NOT OWN HETALIA

SERGEANT SARCASM; GREETINGS HUMANS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PROLOGUE! (In case you were confused about the bosom friend thing. A bosom friend is an old term for best friend. WATCH ANNE OF GREEN GABLES AND YOU SHALL BE ENLIGHTENED ON SUCH KNOWLEDGE) GOODBYE HUMANS!~


End file.
